


The Shadow Revelation

by Missne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kage Shibari no Jutsu, M/M, Wake-Up Sex, nefarious use of family jutsus, shame on you Shika, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missne/pseuds/Missne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiba is waken up by shadows in the middle of the night. Friendly shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has previously been posted on fanfiction.net, so if you recognize it, that'll be why (hopefully :p). It was mine there, and it's still mine here. The story, that is, not the characters (thank you for letting me borrow them and make them naked, Kishimoto-san!)
> 
> It's been edited for grammar and slight alterations since then - I'm not the same writer as I was =)

I could feel a light pressure over my hips when I shifted in my sleep, and making a discontent noise, I tried turning to the side, pressure tightening a little. It wasn't really over my hips, it was more down my loins... Almost against my crotch, really.

My eyes snapped open. At least I think they did; the room was pitch black. I blinked a few times to make sure, the faint outline of the window appearing in my vision. Rising on my elbows to look down my body, I couldn't see a thing. I must have imagined it... Then the pressure slid down below my balls, smoothly cupping them. The movement was slow, but it still made me twitch. Taking a quick sniff in the air around me I picked up on a faint scent of soap, but nothing more. We did have a few kage no jutsu-users in the village, and I had an idea about who could cause this, smell or no smell. A hope, at least.

I lifted my covers up, only to peer down at my crotch in the thick darkness – it was a useless idea, it was even darker than the rest of the room. Reaching over to the nightstand to flick on the light, I realised the pressure was intent on holding me gently in place, forcing me to rest back on my elbows again, taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh. It was obviously the middle of the night. It could all be a dream.

Glancing around the dark room, trying to discern any shape or form, preferably one with a spiky ponytail, I decided to let this run it's course. If it was only a dream anyway, why struggle? And if it was him... Well, I can't say it hadn't crossed my mind before. I sunk back down, moving my head around a bit to shape the pillow to fit me, then let out another sigh, this time a little more content. The pressure slid once around the base of my now awakening cock, as if someone sensed my surrender. The unknown feeling of something – shadows? Hands? – gripping my hardening member wasn't all bad, just a bit... eerie.

Spreading my legs a little, shifting to get comfortable, I could feel another shadowhand slide up my chest. It was a soft touch, almost impossible to sense, except for the pressure on my skin. No texture, no fingertips scratching me, no fabric ruffling against my skin, slick as oil it settled around my left nipple. Like a tongue, it added a little heat, but nothing more. Passing over it a few times, I could feel the nub harden – only to be left, the hand moving for my right nipple with the same goal. Not quite knowing what to do with my own hands, I decided to place them under my head, fully opening myself up to whatever ministrations the dark form and it's master planned. By now I was sure he was in here somewhere, concealed from my everdulling senses, watching me in the dark.

The covers were shuffled to the side, leaving me bare and naked. I always slept in the nude – it felt natural. The soft feel of colder air brushing through my pubes gave me goosebumps all across my body, and I shivered involuntarily for a moment. I could feel a prying hand working its way in under my hips, pressing them up a little, only to rest below me, one thin finger caressing the skin below my balls, soft rotating movements going down, causing me to gasp silently.

The hand wrapped around my erection gave it a tug, then pressed slowly down around it, and the feel of my foreskin sliding down past the head, and the cool that followed, forced the first moan out of me. I arched my back, willingly thrusting up again as the next tug came, a slow, firm pace, giving me exactly what I needed – only I wanted more with every passing second. Another hand – how many could he maneuver at once? – made its way up my chest again, sliding ghostly up my neck, over the red triangle on my cheek, and as it tapped my lips, I could do nothing but grant entry. Using my tongue to try to feel the shadow out, there was still almost no friction, or even density to it – like licking water, only a little more resistant. The shadowfingers coated in my saliva soon withdrew, going down my body again, as the hand around my aching cock brushed a thumb over my leaking slit, causing another moan to escape my lips.

Wet fingers prodded my opening gently, and I could feel myself twitch with the first cool touch. Sliding over the opening like a tongue, the fingers lapped at me and relaxed the muscles, and one finger slid in. I wasn't sure about this, it was new to me, but by now the slick feeling of the hand pumping my cock allowed me to ignore the uncommon stretching feeling, and focus on the heat rising in my lower abdomen. The finger curled upwards, pressing in and out a few times and then found a magic spot... I had no idea what hit me, but I could hear myself yelp with pleasure, a shocked sound that made my entire body convulse; before I came down from the surprise I already wanted more, and pressed my hips down hard, trying to get that contact again. The hands continued their job on parts of my body, one was stretched up to my lips again, and I willingly took it in my mouth, my tongue rubbing over the fingers fast and hard, almost like trying to convey my need. As my lips closed around the shadows between them that spot was brushed again, harder this time, bucking my hips up, my moan muffled against the fingers.

I was getting closer by the second, buckling under the touch of too many hands, my ass tightening in rhythm, my hips jerky movements sliding the wet fingers on my cock up and down over the sensitive underside of the head. By now the shadows had me thrashing around on the bed in blissful agony, thrusting into nothingness as the combination suddenly brought me to a hard, quivering release onto my stomach, twitching a few more times, the shadows milking me through it all, leaving me spent and shivering in the sudden onset of cold night air.

As the shadows slowly retreated, my heavy lidded eyes shifted to my left. Having adjusted to the darkness it was the only corner still invisible to me.

\- Stay?

A hushed shuffle of clothes and a silent crack of a knee as he rose, taking the two steps over to my bed, leaning over me with a hint of a smile.

\- I thought you'd never ask.


End file.
